gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Mercedes y Santana
La relación entre Mercedes Jones y Santana Lopez es una relación de amistad que ambas tienen. Se le conoce comunmente como Santedes', Sancedes o Santacedes. Iniciaron primero como enemigas pero al final lograron una gran amistad. Información General Historia por episodios Primera Temporada Acafellas thumb|left|Quinn y Santana convenciendo a Mercedes de que le gusta a Kurt. En Acafellas, Mercedes ve a Santana y Puck besándose deseando que ella tuviera a alguien. Mas tarde, Santana y Quinn convencen a Mercedes de que Kurt esta enamorado de ella y le dicen que lo invite a salir, a lo cual Mercedes acepta su idea. Mas tarde, Santana y Mercedes, junto a las demás chicas y Kurt van en busca de Dakota Stanley, durante el camino, Santana y Quinn le hacen una seña a Mercedes para que invitara a Kurt a salir, lo cual Mercedes hace y Kurt acepta. Vitamin D thumb|Mercedes y Santana. En Vitamin D, Mercedes y Santana se ríen por el comentario que Brittany hizo sobre el embarazo de Quinn. Ambas están sentada una al lado de la otra en la reunión de las chicas cuando iban a ensayar para su Mash-up en la competencia contra los chicos. Mas tarde, Mercedes y Santana, junto a las demás chicas de New Directions, cantan y bailan durante la interpretación de Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Throwdown En Throwdown, Sue divide a New Directions en dos equipos, apartando a las "minorías" en un grupo llamado los "Chicos de Sue", por lo que Mercedes y Santana, junto a Kurt, Artie, Matt, Tina y Mike están juntos en el grupo. Santana, junto a los demás chicos ayuda a hacer los coros de fondo para el solo de Mercedes de Hate on Me. Mas tarde, New Directions se junta y cantan Ride Wit Me. Ballad [[Archivo:Santana_y_Mercedes_Lean_On_Me.png|thumb|left|Santana y Mercedes durante "Lean on Me".]] En Ballad, al final, Santana y Mercedes, junto con New Directions, le cantan Lean on Me a Finn y a Quinn. Durante la canción, Mercedes y Santana comparten varios momentos juntas. Laryngitis [[Archivo:Glee14-mercedes-santana-the-boy-is-mine.jpg|thumb|left|Mercedes y Santana cantando "The Boy Is Mine".]] En Laryngitis, Mercedes empieza a salir con Puck, por lo que Santana se pone celosa. Ambas cantan a dueto The Boy Is Mine pero luego se connvierte en una lucha verbal, la cual llegó pronto a lo físico. El Sr. Shue las detiene diciéndoles que se pueden atacar cantando pero no a golpes, ambas se detienen pero luego Santana empuja fuertemente a Mercedes, resultando en que Schue intervenga de nuevo antes de que Mercedes le devuelva un golpe. Posterior a esto, Santana le menciona hostilmente a Mercedes que a Puck le esta volviendo a crecer el cabello, refiriéndose a que una vez que eso ocurra, él la cortara, y esta se va, mientras Mercedes intenta atacarla, y Schue la detiene. Segunda Temporada Duets [[Archivo:Santana-mercedes-dueto.jpg|thumb|Mercedes y Santana cantando "River Deep - Mountain High".]] En Duets, Santana se acerca a Mercedes y le dice que, aunque ambas saben que no se caen bien, deberían participar en la competencia de duetos juntas, ya que las dos tienen las mejores voces del Glee Club, y así serían las "indiscutidas mayores perras del colegio". Mercedes accede y cantan River Deep - Mountain High. Al final de la canción Santana dice que ella y Mercedes ya tienen baberos hechos a la medida para cuando ganen su cena en Breadstix. Finalmente, cuando se enteran que no ganaron, Santana se enoja e intenta levantarse, pero Mercedes se lo impide. Luego de esto parece que sus diferencias quedaron saldadas. Prom Queen En Prom Queen, ambas realizan Dancing Queen en el baile y parecen estar en buenos términos. En un primer momento, se ven tristes y preocupadas por Kurt, pero luego ambas se están divirtiendo y bailando alrededor de unos con otros mientras cantan la canción, tomadas del brazo. Tercera Temporada The Purple Piano Project A pesar de que se hicieron amigas, en The Purple Piano Project, Mercedes parece estar deacuerdo en sacar a Santana del Glee Club despues de que incendiara el piano purpura por petición de Sue diciendo que hacia falta un poco de lealtad en el club. Asia F [[Archivo:Santana_y_Mercedes_cantando_It's_All_Over.png|thumb|left|Santana y Mercedes peleando durante "It's All Over".]] En Asian F, Mercedes llega tarde al Booty Camp por sentirse mal y Santana estaba ahi. Mercedes pregunta molesta el porque estaba ahi si había sido echada y Santana le dice que ya le juró lealtad al Glee Club y que no se lo ha dicho a Sue. Durante It's All Over Mercedes pelea con Santana y con los demás miembros del Booty Camp cantando. Pot O' Gold En Pot O' Gold, Mercedes trata de comvencer a Santana de entrar al club de Shelby y ella acepta si puede hacerlo con Brittany. Al final Santana y Brittany se unen a las Troubletones y cantan juntas Candyman. Mash-Off [[Archivo:Santana_y_Mercedes_en_Mash_Off.jpg|thumb|Mercedes y Santana cantando "Rumour Has It/ Someone Like You".]] En Mash-Off, Mercedes, como líder de las Troubletones, le dice a Santana que deje de molestar a Finn y que no sea tan dura con el, a lo cual Santana dice que lo hará. Ambas cantan junto con las Troubletones una combinacion de las canciones de Adele Rumour Has It/ Someone Like You al final. Hold On To Sixteen En Hold On To Sixteen, las Troubletones cantan en las Seccionales la combinacion de Survivor/I Will Survive donde Mercedes y Santana cantan juntas. Yes/No En Yes/No, Santana acompaña a las chicas cuando Mercedes y Sam cantaban Summer Nights. Santana tambien canta una linea de la canción. Mas tarde, ambas, junto con Tina y Rachel le cantan al Sr. Schue The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face para darle una idea de como pedirle matrimonio a Emma. Al terminar la canción, cuando Mercedes se retira llorando, todas las chicas la siguen para preguntarle que le ocurria. Saturday Night Glee-ver En Saturday Night Glee-ver, Mercedes canta Disco Inferno con los coros de Santana y Brittany. Dance With Somebody En Dance With Somebody, Mercedes y Santana, junto con Kurt y Rachel cantan How Will I Know en memoria de Witnhey Houston. Choke [[Archivo:Mercedes_y_Santana_cantando_Shake_It_Out.png|thumb|left|Mercedes y Santana cantando "Shake It Out".]] En Choke, Mercedes y las demás chicas se rien del comentario que Santana hace sobre el ojo morado de Shannon. Roz las escucha y las regaña. Ella, junto con Sue y Shannon les ponen una tarea donde canten canciones que ayuden a superar el maltrato. Las chicas cantan Cell Block Tango, aunque eso no es lo que esperaban las entrenadoras. Mas tarde, Shannon le cuenta a las chicas que Cooter si la golpeó, por lo que las chicas se sienten mal y Tina, Mercedes y Santana le cantan Shake It Out ya que la canción anterior no ayudó en nada. Props En Props, Santana y Mercedes, junto con Brittany se acercan a la entrenadora Beiste y le dicen que la vieron con Cooter. Le dicen que deje de verlo porque se preocupan por ella. Nationals En Nationals, Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Quinn y Tina cuidaban a Mercedes, quien estaba enferma despues de haber sufrido una intoxicación por la comida. Por suerte, Mercedes logra ponerse bien para las Nacionales y ella, junto con Santana, Quinn y Tina, cantan Edge Of Glory. Goodbye En Goodbye, Santana se entera de que a Mercedes le ofrecieron un contrato en L.A. despues de que Sam subiera un video de Mercedes cantando Disco Inferno. Santana le dice a Mercedes que si fuera otra persona se moriria de emvidia, pero que le alegra que fuera ella. Entonces se abrazan. Mas tarde, mientras los Juniors de New Directions les cantaban a los graduados In My Life, Mercedes y Santana estan sentadas una enseguida de la otra. Canciones Duetos *''The Boy is Mine'' de Brandy & Monica. (Laryngitis) *''River Deep - Mountain High'' de Ike & Tina Turner. (Duets) *''Dancing Queen'' de ABBA. (Prom Queen) * Doo Wop (That Thing) de Lauryn Hill ('The Back-Up Plan)'' Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) ('''No Lanzada) *''Express Yourself'' de Madonna. Cantada con Rachel, Quinn y Tina. (The Power of Madonna) *''Bad Romance'' de Lady Gaga. Cantada con Kurt, Quinn y Tina. (Theatricality) *''Don't Stop Believin''' de Journey. Cantada con Finn, Puck, Rachel, Artie y Kurt. (Journey) *''To Sir, With Love'' de Lulu. Cantada con Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Artie y Tina. (Journey) ;Segunda Temporada *''Empire State of Mind'' de Jay-Z ft. Alicia Keys. Cantada con Rachel, Artie, Puck y Finn. (Audition) *''Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer'' de The Rolling Stones/''Bon Jovi''. Cantada con Brittany, Rachel y Tina. (Never Been Kissed) *''Forget You'' de Cee Lo Green. Cantada con Holly y Artie. (The Substitute) *''Deck the Rooftop'' de John Parry Ddall & Christmas Carols ''. Cantada con Brittany, Rachel, Finn, Artie, Quinn y Tina. ('Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) *''God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen''. Cantada con Tina, Quinn y Rachel. (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) *''Blame It (On the Alcohol)'' de Jamie Foxx ft. T-Pain. Cantada con Artie y Puck. (Blame It On The Alcohol) *''Loser Like Me'' de Glee. Cantada con Finn, Rachel y Brittany. (Original Song) *''I Love New York/New York, New York '' de Madonna/''On the Town''. Cantada con Finn, Brittany, Artie y Rachel. (New York) ;Tercera Temporada *''It's All Over'' de Dreamgirls. Cantada con Will, Finn, Kurt, Puck y Mike. (Asian F) *''Candyman'' de Christina Aguilera. Cantada con Brittany y Sugar. (Pot O' Gold) *''Rumour Has It/Someone Like You'' de Adele. Cantada con Brittany. (Mash-Off) *''Survivor/I Will Survive'' de Destiny's Child/Gloria Gaynor. Cantada con Brittany y Sugar. (Hold On To Sixteen) *''We Are Young'' de Fun. ft. Janelle Monáe. Cantada con Rachel, Finn, Quinn y Sam. (Hold On To Sixteen) *''Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)'' de Band Aid. Cantada con Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Brittany, Tina y Puck. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Summer Nights'' de Grease. Cantada con Sam, Rory, Kurt, Finn, Sugar, Tina y Puck. (Yes/No) *''The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'' de ''Roberta Flack ''. Cantada con Rachel y Tina. (Yes/No) *''Black or White'' de Michael Jackson. Cantada con Artie, Rachel y Kurt. (Michael) *''Fly/I Believe I Can Fly'' de Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna/''R. Kelly''. Cantada con Artie, Blaine, Finn y Rachel. (On My Way) *''What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)'' de Kelly Clarkson. Cantada con Brittany. (On My Way) *''Stayin' Alive'' de Bee Gees. Cantada con Finn. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) *''How Will I Know'' de Whitney Houston. Cantada con Rachel y Kurt. (Dance With Somebody) *''Cell Block Tango'' de Chicago. Cantada con Sugar, Tina y Brittany. (Choke) *''Shake It Out'' de Florence + The Machine. Cantada con Tina. (Choke) *''Edge Of Glory'' de Lady Gaga. Cantada con Tina y Quinn. (Nationals) *''Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' de Meatloaf. Cantada con Rachel, Finn, Puck, Kurt, Brittany y Blaine. (Nationals) ;Cuarta Temporada *''Homeward Bound/Home'' de Simon & Garfunkel/''Phillip Phillips''. Cantada con Quinn, Puck, Mike y Finn. (Thanksgiving) Canciones Relacionadas ;Primera Temporada *''Halo/Walking on Sunshine'' de Beyonce/''Katrina and the Waves''. Cantada por las chicas de New Directions. (Vitamin D) *''Hate on Me'' de Jill Scott. Cantada por Mercedes. (Throwdown) ;Segunda Temporada *''Sweet Transvestite'' de The Rocky Horror Show. Cantada por Mercedes. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Hell To The No'' de Glee. Cantada por Mercedes. (Original Song) ;Tercera Temporada *''Cherish/Cherish'' de Madonna/The Association. Cantada por Mercedes con The God Squad. De Santana para Brittany. (Heart) *''Disco Inferno'' de The Trammps. Cantada por Mercedes. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) Curiosidades *Ambas han salido con Puck. Incluso se les ha visto terminar a ambas con Puck en escena. (Santana terminó con el en Acafellas mientras que Mercedes terminó con el en Laryngitis). Asi mismo, ambas han salido con Sam. Sin embargo, en ambos casos no se ve en pantalla como es que terminan. (Santana termina con el antes de Born This Way ya que empieza a salir con Dave; mientras que Mercedes termina con el antes de The Purple Piano Project ya que Sam se muda a otra ciudad y Mercedes empieza a salir con Shane). *Mercedes comvenció a Santana de unirse a las Troubletones con ella. (Pot O' Gold') *En Goodbye, cuando Santana hablaba en su mente, a Mercedes era a la unica a la que la llamo por su nombre. (Soy igual de talentosa que Mercedes, chico Chang, Berry y Lady Hummel). *Ambas fueron las voces principales de las Troubletones. Galería 1x07 Santana & Mercedes Hate On Me.png Santana,_Quinn_y_Mercedes_Lean_On_Me.png|Santana, Quinn y Mercedes durante ''"Lean on Me". Portal-The Boy is Mine.jpg descarga 2.jpg images (17) 2.jpg images (30) 2.jpg images (34) 2.jpg images (30) 3.jpg images (32) 2.jpg Picture12.png tumblr_llrojmLvgW1qe4iqy.gif Tumblr_li4ohzmU291qctfyqo1_500.gif Santana_Vs._Mercedes.gif Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones de Mercedes Categoría:Relaciones de Santana Categoría:Rivales